


Golden rings

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

Okay, so it wasn’t the fifth day of Christmas anymore, It was the 12th. But it wasn’t really Steve’s fault. Both Bucky and himself were busy on the fifth. But now, Monday the 12th. They both were free and Steve was going to use that to his advantage.   
His plan started off in the morning. The sun was shinning and snow was falling. A beautiful start to a great day. Steve left the bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Bucky up just yet. Putting on his track pants, Steve went into the kitchen and turned on the light. He looked out into the living room and smiled at the Christmas tree. Steve never thought he would ever be this happy again. Not only did he have a place of his own, he also had Bucky. Before he met Bucky, he use to get into fights all the time. He didn’t really care if he got injured. He didn't like bullies. But he also didn’t have much else to fight for. Not after his mother passed away. He never really knew his father either. But Bucky had changed his view on life. He had made it brighter.   
Steve turned around and opened the fridge door pulling out eggs, ham, and cheese. He then got out a frying pan and heated the stove. While that was warming, Steve got the coffee maker ready. It didn’t take that long for the omelet to be prepared and once it was, he put it on the tray along with a coffee and brought it into the bedroom where Bucky was still asleep. Steve opened the door and slowly entered, although he didn’t know why. He was just going to wake him anyways. Steve put the tray on the nightstand before going over to the window where he opened the blinds. Bucky groaned in protest.  
“Go away.” He mumbled, turning over in the bed, pulling the blanket over his head.   
“If i go away, I take the food.” Steve said in a singsong manner. This made Bucky pull the covers back.   
“Food?” He said, looking to Steve.   
“Are you sick or something? Look at the night stand.”   
“My nose may be stuffed.” Bucky replied, pulling the tray onto his lap. “Thanks for breakfast.”   
Steve went over and sat on the bed next to Bucky.   “So, I was thinking.”   “Did ya hurt yourself?” Bucky asked, mid bite.   
“ha ha. No, I was thinking. Maybe we should just spend today in and maybe watch some movies or something?” Steve questioned in which Bucky replied with a grin.   
“That sounds nice. Suppose to snow a lot today anyways.” That wasn’t the reason why Steve wanted to stay in, but he would go with it.   
“Alright, well meet me on the sofa when you're done eating.”   “You don’t wanna stay in here with me?” Bucky questioned, pouting.  
“If I do, how will I get the sofa set up for the movie marathon?” Hearing this, Bucky gestured with his hands for Steve to leave the room.  
After a few hours of watching movies, Steve decided it was time to put his plan into action. Moving the blanket he had over him and the brunette. He carefully removed it and got up.  
“Can you get me a drink while you're up?” Bucky questioned, getting himself comfortable/  
Steve nodded and headed to the kitchen. There, he got some water and placed it on the counter. Before he was going to give Bucky the water, he had something else to give him. Walking back into the living room, Steve stood in front of Bucky.  
“Where is the drink?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Buck. We’ve been together for god knows how long. And I love you so much.” Bucky’s eyebrow lowered back to normal as his eyes widened this time. Steve dropped to his knee.   
“James Buchanan Barnes. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Bucky flew off the sofa and into Steve’s arms.   
“Hell yes!” He exclaimed. The two locked lips, kissing deep with passion. Steve slipped the ring onto his finger before kissing the brunette once more.  
“I’ll get you your drink now.” He whispered against Bucky’s lips.


End file.
